The specific aim is the continuation of the New York-New Jersey Regional Center for Clinical Nutrition Education and its expansion into the following new activities as a demonstration project of a model for improving nutrition teaching in medical and dental schools: 1. Development of functioning nutrition teaching teams in each school 2. Encouragement of appointment by the Dean of nutrition coordinator in each school 3. The organization of an association of directors of clinical nutrition support teams from regional hospitals 4. Trial of suitability of selected clinical nutrition support teams as a formal source of nutrition teaching for clinical clerkships in teaching hospitals 5. New data accrual on the status of nutrition teaching in medical schools 6. Further development of teaching materials and their implementation into courses of Physical Diagnosis and Introduction to Medicine 7. Increasing the availability of appropriate teaching materials through medical school libraries 8. Convening a second Regional Workshop on Nutrition Teaching in Medical Schools 9. Implementing the use of learning objectives in clinical specialty areas to facilitate more effective teaching and curriculum evaluation In addition, the following educational activities coordinated by the Center will continue: a. Inter-Hospital Clinical Nutrition Teaching Rounds b. Encouraging nutrition-oriented Grand Rounds c. Encouraging clinical correlation conferences d. Increasing the availability and awareness of clinical electives for students and housestaff e. Acting as an information source and consultant to Faculty Advisory Group members for curriculum development f. On-site consultations to individual institutions g. Information on Center activities to interested individuals and groups